Quest for a new World
by Guigo2000
Summary: 10 years after the last adventure of the dexholders, the world is at war. Is not about ideology, not about regions is about a war economy. In mean time the team rocket tries to take advantage of the situation. Can the dexholders stop team rockets plan and maybe stop this useless war? Based on metal gear solid 4, manga and game universe.


**Quest for a new World.**

_Chapter 1: Red Sun_

Goldenrod City… Was a sprawling metropolis located in western Johto. It was the largest city in the region but now… the city became a battlefield. The city was in ruin with buildings destroyed, bodies lying on the ground and the once happily city with its happy residents was gone… all gone. The city became a battlefield between the rebels (who were natives of Johto) and PMP (Private Military Pokemon) owned by the biggest company the TR.

A few yards away there was a truck bringing more rebels soldier. All the rebels were a brown vest, a black military cloth and finally a military helmet. Except one, who was wearing a red coat with the hoodie on a fingerless and blue jeans. While truck was taking to their destination he kept thinking about the world situation.

War has changed. It's no longer about nations, ideologies or ethnicity. It's an endless series of proxy battles, fought by mercenaries and their pokemons. Pokemon battles... Has changed. It's no loger about dedication hard working and passion to be a great pokemon trainer... Trainers with nanomachines carry pokemons who were modified by some sorta of super computer owned by a company... Trainers have nomachines inside their bodies enhance and regulate their abilities. Genetic control. Information

control. Emotion control. Battlefield control. Everything is monitored, and kept under control. The world has changed... There are no more gym leaders no more elite 4... No more pokemon masters.'

Then they hear an alarm. Soon they were going to arrive at the battlefield. Everyone except the hood guy started to get ready seeing if everything was ready and putting a pokeball in the hand. They arrived at the landing point and everyone start to jump off the truck. As soon as they landed they started to throw pokeballs releasing pokemons. But

not the hood guy, after he landed he looked in the surroundings for the best course to go. Everywhere people were using their genetic pokemon not just to engage battle with pokemons but they were using against humans too. He felt disgusted with the scene. Finally he found where to go there was a on the left small street that he could go. He made sure to not get involved in any battle and not get hit. He made to the street without any problems. The conflict continued until everyone hears buzz sound like and then the PMP guys starts take their

pokemons back and retreat. The rebels didn't understand what that meant, they started to look to each other with a confusion look.

'What's the meaning of this?' The hood thought seeing they retreating. The buzz sounds starts get louder and then.

The hood guy starts to see the sky and his eyes widen. He runs, looking for cover. The others rebels found out too late. They were attacked by thunderbolts coming from the sky. Many were killed in a few seconds. They were the special squad of the PMP TR. A squad formed by many genesect. They didn't have trainer and they kill everything on their way. The hoodie guy enters in a building to protect himself. When he thought he was saved and that no genesect has saw him, he hears buzz sound very close to him. He looks behind him and saw a genesect ready to launch a thunderbolt. He is able to dodge the attack; he starts to run looking for another exit. He runs for his life while the genesect tries to hit him. Even though he managed to dodge the attacks he knows he that won't be keep much longer. He finally found another exit on the other side of the floor. When he was close to door of the exit another genesect appeared. Seeing that he is surrounded by the enemy and there wasn't any soldier of the PMP, he smirks and looks directly at genesect's eyes, that was in front of him, showing to the genesect his red eyes. 'I guess I have no choice.'

He takes off the hoodie and throws a pokeball in the air. From that appeared a short, chubby rodent with yellow fur who attacks simultaneously the two genesect with its own thunderbolt. The genesects ended up fainting with the attack. The pokemon makes a sign of victory happy that he won.

"Kept you wainting, huh? Sorry that kept you for so long in the pokeball, Pikachu." He said to his pokemon while picking something from his backpack. "And I am tired of using this hood."

He takes off the hood and put an old red hat instead. 'Now that's more like it.'

He walks off the building with Pikachu on the shoulder. He sees the rest of the genesect leaving and then watches the city in disaster because of the genesect attack and the war itself.

He sighs 'I guess I have a lot of work.'


End file.
